


What About That Eye?

by ialpiriel



Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: Big Red and Duncan have a short talk about some history





	

“So…the eye,” Duncan says, swirls the booze in the bottom of his cup.

“All the better to see you with,” Red agrees, places one finger above and one finger below her eye, spreads here eyelids so the bright blue prosthetic stares back with its unchanging pupil.

“When did yo get it?” Duncan asks.

“Mmm,” Red hums, closes that eye, narrows the other as she studies the rusting ceiling. “Four months ago? Month after I got out. First thing I bought that wasn’t food. Got it cheap on the internet, got it placed in some back alley chopshop. Didn’t cost much, but I didn’t get an infection and i can see out of it, so.” She wrinkles her nose as she takes another swig. “I have no complaints.”

“What happened to the one you used to have?”

“Spur to the eye.” Red shrugs. “And then i took a boot to the other side of my skull, which is what’s up with the glasses.”

“Shit.” Duncan takes a drink.

“Got just enough medical care to keep the empty socket from getting infected.” Red prods at her eyelids. “That’s why I got good at this magic shit, too. Couldn’t see for shit for years, so you learn to compensate. I still have all the guards auras memorized. I know all of yours, too. You and Gobbet and Is0bel and Racter and Gaichu. I can’t tell everything but I can still read peoples emotions and…shit,” Red finishes lamely. “It’s a good skill to have when the guards know you can’t see out of one eye and the other is shit.” Red tucks her legs up on the couch, reaches for the blanket she brought out of her room. She spreads it over her lap, picks at a thread sticking out of a not-so-bare spot. “Being able to sense the people in the cells next to me was about all that kept me going by year three.” She looks away from Duncan, studies the door. She takes another drink, reaches for the bottle to refill. Duncan pushes it closer so she can reach. “Just go with whatever they say, if you ever get arrested, Gun Show. Don’t get yourself stuck in solitary, because it’ll eat _you_ alive without a second thought.”

“I’ll try,” Ducnan agrees.

“I’ll get Is0bel to bust you out if you get sent to prison.”

“Thanks,” Duncan snorts.

“Hey, come on, Gun Show, lighten up. I’ll even disembowel a guard for you, aren’t you flattered?”

Duncan snorts, almost smiles.

“Not really,” he replies.

“Aw, c’mon. you know you are.” Red smiles, lifts her glass to Duncan, and then takes another drink.


End file.
